


How to Win Back Your Speedster

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nelson-and-murdock asked:<br/>how about a fluffy one where Clint is already in a relationship with Pietro, but then he screws up, and Pietro breaks up with him, and now Clint is trying to win him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Win Back Your Speedster

“What do you mean he broke up with you?!” Wanda sounds as shocked as Clint feels. “What did you do?”

 

“Why do you think _I_ did something?” Clint crosses his arms defensively as he tried valiantly not to crumble under Wanda's glare. It doesn't work, he crumbles a second later. “Ok, fine, but it didn't mean anything. He's blowing it out of all proportion.”

 

“I will be the judge of that.” Wanda's tone is cold and Clint suddenly vividly remembers the threats she had made when he and Pietro had started seeing each other a few months ago. He definitely does not want to see those words put into action.

 

“I met with Laura. For dinner. It wasn't romantic. She just wanted to tell me that she was getting married. I swear, Wanda, there was nothing more to it. I even showed her a picture of Pietro.” Clint is desperate for Wanda, at least, to believe him.

 

“Let me guess. You didn't tell my brother that you were meeting her and he found out and broke up with you because you lied about it.”

 

Clint nods pathetically. “He maybe didn't know until he saw an email from Laura on my tablet, saying how nice it was to see me.”

 

Clint can practically see the thought on her face:  _Why do I put up with these two?,_ as she groans at Clint's stupidity. “And he wouldn't listen when you tried to explain.”

 

Clint knows he looks pitiful. He's hoping that his puppy dog eyes work on Wanda (they have a history of working well on her brother, maybe it runs in the family?). “Will you talk to him? Please?”

 

“How do I know you're telling the truth?”

 

Clint takes a deep breath. “Because you can look into my mind and see it.” He forces himself not to cringe at the thought of Wanda poking about in his head. It's silly, he knows it is. He trusts Wanda. Completely. He knows that she won't hurt him or force him to do anything. She's not Loki. Knowing doesn't help. For Pietro, though? He can stand it. 

 

Wanda's face is soft and compassionate as she shakes her head. “No, Clint. That you would be willing to let me is enough.”

 

He can't help the sigh of utter relief that escapes at those words. “Thank you.”

 

*

 

“You need to woo him.” Wanda comes bouncing back into the kitchen an hour later.

 

Clint just stares at her until she rolls her eyes and explains. “He is willing to forgive your lying but if you want him to take you back you are going to have to work for it. You have to woo him.”

 

“But I already wooed him. I wooed the fuck out of him. We've been together for months.”

 

“Please.” Wanda scoffs. “You did not woo. You were high on painkillers after the Cambodia mission and told him he should wear a flower crown. _'Cos flowers are pretty and so are you._ ” 

 

As impressed as Clint is by Wanda's impression of him (it's scarily accurate) he hates this idea. How the hell is he supposed to woo someone? Wanda refuses to help, saying that Pietro will be able to tell that they're her ideas. She's probably right, sometimes Clint could swear that it was his boyfriend who had the mind reading powers.

 

This shouldn't be so hard. He knows Pietro, he's spent the past year living and working side by side with him and been in a loving relationship with him for the past four months. The question shouldn't be so hard. What does Pietro love?

 

Clint's got it!  _Usain Bolt_ . 

 

It turns out that it is surprisingly hard to get Usain Bolt to agree to a private race with Quicksilver. Not even dropping Tony or Steve's name gets him anywhere. Natasha offers to kidnap him but (after thinking about it for a second) Clint decides that's a bit too much. He'll think of something else.

 

It's been two days since Wanda told him he had to woo Pietro back and he's got nothing. Pietro loves puppies, but is allergic to them. He loves chocolate, but it makes him break out in spots. He loves the water; but can't swim, the sun; but burns to a crisp, horses; but they're terrified of him. 

 

Nothing is good enough.

 

It takes Pepper hearing his tale of woe and slapping him upside the head to get his priorities right. “You know what Pietro loves, dumbass?  _You._ Now man the hell up and go get him back.” 

 

It's thanks to those sage words of advice that Clint finds himself knocking on Pietro's door that night with the perfect gift behind his back.

 

“You took your time. I could almost think that you did not want me to take you back.” Pietro opens the door with a hard frown on his face, the lines between his eyes crinkling in a way that makes Clint just want to kiss them away.

 

“I should have told you about meeting up with Laura. I'm sorry. I don't really know how to woo but I brought you something. I hope you like it.” Clint closes his eyes and sends up a quick prayer that he's chosen wisely. His eyes flutter open at the sound of Pietro's fond laughter.

 

“Because flowers are pretty...”

 

“And so are you.” Clint finishes, as he gently places the flower crown on Pietro's head. “I knew it would look good.” 

 

Honestly, it looks faintly ridiculous and Pietro starts giggling uncontrollably when he catches sight of himself in the mirror as he lets Clint into the room.

 

“Are we good?” Clint asks, hopefully.

 

Pietro's giggles fade as he turns towards him. “We're always good. I missed you.”

 

Clint pulls him in close, shushing Pietro's protest as his flower crown threatens to fall of his head. “I missed you too.”

 

“Did you really tell Wanda that she could look into your mind?” Pietro murmurs into his shoulder.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did you really ask Natasha to kidnap Usain Bolt for me?”

 

“Well, it's more like she offered but I considered it.” Clint can feel Pietro's smile against his skin and knows that they'll be OK.

 

“Are you up for some make-up sex?”

 

Clint grins. They're definitely OK. “Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com/)


End file.
